King of the waters
by yami4eva91
Summary: An evil tyrant is out to eliminate any 'competition' in the Caribbean and that includes Jack! Note: this is new and improved for more cliffhangery goodness!
1. Chapter 1

King of the Waters Chap 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: Erm…. It ain't mine…I won't say it is and you won't sue savvy? Grins

A/N: This is my first POTC fic be gentle and no flames please ;) I've deleted this story and... well improved a bit so it catches your attention a bit more winks he he he So here is the new improved edition for you to enjoy!

Present/_Future events…_

"_Will" he heard the panicked cry and rushed toward her in the middle of the doorway to a large room where the crew usually took their meals. He looked at her face; her gaze was riveted on the limp figure sprawled on the floor, unmoving. Will stared in shock for a minute, but then snapped out of it, rushing towards the body yelling out "Jack" that seemed to snap Elizabeth out of it and she was soon by Will's side, carefully rolling Jack over to see the damage that the power hungry captain of the other ship had done. Elizabeth and Will both gasped at the large and slowly spreading bloodstain on the front of his shirt._

Prologue

The sun had just gone down when Will and Elizabeth heard the knocking on the back door of the forge. 'Who on earth could that be?' Elizabeth asked will, they both looked at each other and grinned; it had almost been a year since the adventure that brought them together and changed their lives forever. ' I don't know' will said abruptly as he headed towards the door, he opened it and before he could say anything else the person rushed inside, and hissed at him to close the door. Will closed it quickly and went to Elizabeth's side and faced the figure, which was wearing a dark cloak and had its back to them. The figure suddenly whirled around and flipped the hood covering their face off. Will and Elizabeth gasped in surprise as they recognized the face that stared out at them.

A/N: Well that was short wasn't it? If you want me to continue or have suggestions on the title say some thing because I don't bite (unless you steal my chocolate or my Johnny Depp poster!)


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

Chap 1

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, sadly… or any other characters you recognise from the movie but I do own the plot and evil, ugly Tildus.

A/N: Hi there, for all my reviewers who were hoping for an extra long chapter… here it is and I am sorry if they seem a bit out of character and all… tell me what you think because only then I can make improvements and make this story more enjoyable. On with the story!

* * *

"Ana Maria" They both said in surprise, neither of them would admit later on that were expecting someone else. "Yes it's me, grab some things and hurry, you're both in danger and Jack needs your help." "Why what's happened now?" asked Elizabeth as she hurriedly packed some clothes into a bag while will took down a couple of swords from the rack on the wall. "No time to explain, we're moored in the harbour, c'mon let's go."

They quickly followed Ana down to the harbour where they boarded a small rowing boat and started to row towards the dark shape that was the Pearl in the middle of the harbour. "I'm surprised the commodore's men haven't spotted the ship from the fort." Will commented "Well they're blind then aren't they?" Ana answered quickly, something was wrong with Ana, she seemed worried about something and it wasn't the soldiers at the fort. "They might be preparing to fire and we wouldn't even know." Will said "they couldn't even hit a ship if it was right in front of them" a voice above them commented, it was Gibbs.

A rope was thrown down to them; they climbed it quickly as the boat was hoisted up by crewmembers. "Where's Jack?" Elizabeth asked Gibbs as he coiled the rope that they had used to board the ship. He nodded towards the helm and continued on with his work. Both will and Elizabeth looked up at the dark figure behind the wheel. "The captain's orders are that you should go down to his cabin below and wait for him there." Gibbs said, having finished coiling the long rope "come on, Mr Cotton will show you the way." With a last look at Jack directing the crew form behind the wheel, will and Elizabeth followed the mute down the stairs, they were led into a cabin which had a table littered with maps and a few bottles. They sat down on chairs nearby the table. Cotton placed a tray of food in front of them, took a full bottle of rum from the table and left. "Probably for Jack" said Elizabeth with a grin.

* * *

They were well out to sea when Jack finally wobbled in. "Well," he slurred "it's nice to see you made yourselves comfortable." Will and Elizabeth both jumped at the sound of his voice, they had been gazing into each others eyes (among other things) for some time. Jack was swaying behind them, amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

"Jack, what's the problem and why are we in danger." Jack's grin faded and he walked unsteadily to the chair behind the desk and propped his feet up while slumping down comfortably in the chair, he uncorked the rum bottle and took a swig. "Well now, there are several problems, the possibility that Commodore Norrington will make it his duty to capture me and bring you back to Port Royal, and then there's the small matter of a pirate called Captain Tildus" "and what's the 'small matter' about?" Jack paused with a thoughtful look on his features "I think he wants to do away with any competition in these waters and that especially means me"

"What are you going to do and how does that involve us?" will asked impatiently. "Well" Jack said taking his legs off the table and leaning towards them with a grim look on his face. "From what I've heard, Tildus is a very thorough and brutal man, he will murder any man or woman," he added, looking at Elizabeth "close to the person he wants to get rid of, then sneak up on that poor unfortunate, raid their ship, kill or capture the crew for slaves and finally, find the captain of the ship, challenge them to duel where he will most likely cheat and wound him fatally and then he leaves them on their own ship to die. So of course you two, Ana and Gibbs are the only people, other than your father, Will that I consider true friends, so I think that Tildus will very much want to kill you guys as well, so that's why you're here." He flashed a gold toothed grin at them.

Will and Elizabeth sat stunned in their seats at the news. "Jack are you alright?" Elizabeth asked "I'm perfectly fine lass" jack answered, waving the bottle aloft "it's just a power hungry, cold blooded murderer after us, nothing we haven't seen before, honestly I don't know who's worse, Tildus or that git Norrington following us." "Jack, if there's someone after us shouldn't we at least stay sober?" "Nothing wrong with a bit of rum" he looked over at Elizabeth "Unless you decide that we need help and burn it all in the process!" "You still haven't gotten over that have you?" Elizabeth disbelievingly "I'm not saying another word "Jack said putting the bottle on the table and holding up his hands as a peace gesture. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and surveyed them under half closed lids.

* * *

After a while they heard him mumbling something to himself, Elizabeth soon recognized it as the song she had taught him on the island "we pillage, we plunder rifle and loot, drink up me hearties yo ho" "ah jack?" Jack opened his eyes "What mate?" Will sent a pointed look at the bags and Elizabeth "Oh….first cabin on yer right… hope you don't mind sleeping with the crew" putting on a posh English accent which surprised them "There aren't any other rooms available at this time" he grinned up at them and received a death glare from Elizabeth, his grin faded, he got up, headed out the door and up the stairs.

"Come on, we'd better try and get some sleep" they took their bags and stepped out of Jack's cabin just as Ana was heading down the stairs towards them "Ana, where's Jack? He just walked out of the cabin" "He's up on deck, but it's best if you leave him be for a while, he's got a lot of things on his mind, you should get some sleep because you probably won't have much time if we get chased by the commodore… or Tildus" they followed her to a large cabin where she pointed out two empty hammocks (or beds?) and a place to put their bags, they climbed into theirs beds (or hammocks?) and soon both fell asleep listening to the sound of waves lapping against the hull.

* * *

A/N: YAY! wow that was a long chapter… anyway I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, my computer doesn't like me today. I know you got all the information fast and even early in the story, but… well yeah that's how I work with some stories. And if you have a better name for the evil captain put a suggestion in your review and I will consider it. So please review and tell me what you think and no flames I am a bit down in the dumps alreadywithout them… REVIEW! 


End file.
